superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright Credits
Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * Hanna-Barbera & Warner Brothers Animation * "Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright" * Starring: Frank Welker, Mindy Cohn, Grey DeLisle, Matthew Lillard * Casting and Voice Direction by: Collette Sunderman * Music by: Robert J. Kral * Edited by: Bruce A. King * Art Direction by: Ted Blackman, Eric Semones * Story by: Doug Langdale and Candie Langdale * Teleplay by: Doug Langdale * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Line Producer: Jason Wyatt * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Producer and Director: Victor Cook Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones ** Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley ** Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Amy ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Isabella Acres as Emma Gale ** Troy Baker as Phantom, Lance Damon ** Eric Bauza as K.J. ** Jeff Bennett as Mike Gate, Mel Richmond ** Wayne Brady as Brick Pimiento ** Vivica A. Fox as Lotta Lavoie ** Kate Higgins as Mel Gale, Cathy ** Peter Macnicol as Dewey Ottoman ** Candi Milo as Barb Damon ** John O'Hurley as The Great Pauldini ** Cristina Purcelli as Colette ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Secuirty Guard #1, Hotel Clerk ** Paul Rugg as Steve Trilby ** Tara Sands as Nancy ** Tara Strong as News Anchor. Donna ** Travis WIllingham as Waldo ** Ariel Winter as Chrissy Damon * Animation Timing: Jeff Hall, Brian Hogan, Kevin Petrilak, Sheri Polack, Kirk Tingblad * Storyboard: Kevin Altieri, Aluir Amancio, Kurt Anderson, Michael Goguen, Jennifer Graves, Brandon McKinney, Dave Schwartz, Mark Sontag, Robert Souza, Ethan Spaulding, Hank Tucker, Adam Van Wyk, Rossen Varbanov * Storyboard Revision: James Fujii, Dave Schwartz * Character Design: Kaukab Basheer, Dan Haskett, Arie Monroe, James Stenstrum * Prop Design: Taesoo Kim, Eunji Lee Roess * Background Key Design: Timothy Allen, Eric Clark, Robert Harand, Benoit Lepenec, Jennifer Yuan * Background Paint: Chris Brock, William Dely, Dennis Durrell, Hector Martinez, Leonard Robledo * Color Stylists: Craig Cuqro, Christina Long * Digitial Paint: Eric Nordberg * Animatic: Bruce A. King * Production Manager: Ben Maloney * Assistant Production Managers: April Cline, Matthew Haddon * Animation Checking: Jan Browning * Animation Servcies: Digital eMation, Inc. * Supervising Directors: Seung-Goo Jo, Jinsung Kim * Animation Directors:Yungsang Yoon, Sukjin Jang, Dongwon Jung, Jinyul Jang * Layout Artists: Seungchul Kim, Dong-Gyoo Lee, Donhwan Oh, Charles Jung * Key Animation: Seung-Woo Yang, Homg-Yun Lee, Gangro Lee, Kyungsang Yoo, Yoonbae Kim, Dongjoo Yang, Yunhee Lee, Seungjoon Jung, Namgil Jo, Jinhyung Choi, Eunhee Baek, Ilsung Lee, Yungdal Choi, Yun-Goo Kang, Sahak Hong, Yongkyoo Choi, Yong-Gil Park * Inbetween Checkers: Jong-Gook Lee, Chulgi Hong, Heejung Kim, Kyungsok Chun, Mihyun Lee, Namgi Kim, Mijung Jun * Background Directors: Soonhee Heo, Jongnam Kim, Jongyong Lee, Hyesoon Jun, So-Eun Kim, Geunyung Kim, Yunjung Park, Jun-In Yang * Model Checking: Jisoo Kang, Jinmi Park, Eunhee Yang, Jaehee Oh * Color Stylists: Yong Ahn, Sunyung Ham, Hyojung Park, Namhee Lee, Young-Eun Ko, Jiyun Lee, Jung-In Lee, Hwasoon Kim, Miyung Kim, Hana Lee, Jungbong Jang * Composition: Jangho Park, Kyungsoo Choi, Sungma Hong * CGI: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoon, Soyung Kwak, Roberto Yun Rodriguez, Yunkwang Jung, Jiyong Song, Mikyung Park, Jinkyoo Hong * Final Checkers: Pilmoo Choe, Eunyung Lee * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Ini Song, Kwanghee Lee, Eunmi Kim, Agatha Sarim Kim, Jean Rhee, Ashley Bae * Post Production Manager: Scott Shinick * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operators: Sarah Baluch, Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue//ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garicia * Post Production Services: Advantage Audio. Inc. * Online Editor: Steven White * Main Title Design: Joey Mason, Stephen Nicodemus, Stephen Silver, Brian Smith * Main Title Animation by: Mercury Filmworks Productions, Inc. * Music Editing: Christine Luethje * Songs ** "One the Case" *** Written and Produced by: Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: The Slow Downs ** "Homewrecker" *** Written by: Hughie Stone Fish and Brendyn Adams *** Performed by: Ariel Winters ** "It's Enough for Me" *** Written by: Alan Burnett, Doug Langdale and Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: Grey DeLisle and Frank Welker ** "I Love You" *** Written and Produced by: Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: Grey DeLisle and Frank Welker * Executive in Charge of Music: Nikki Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: John Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Administator: Zoe Lane * Production Support: Tina Fallah, Audrey Kim, Tamara Miles, Ki8ra Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek, Janet Yi * Production Accounting: Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2013 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * WB. Animation * A Warner Bros. Entertainent Company - www.warnerbros.com\ * Warner Bros. Animation - A TimeWarner Company Category:Scooby-Doo Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Home Video